


Nicholas Cage as Doctor Who

by SoraMJigen



Category: Doctor Who, Nicholas Cage - Fandom
Genre: Boredom, Drabble, Friendship, Gallifrey, Other, RPF, Regeneration, TARDIS - Freeform, Time Lord, national treasure - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-09
Updated: 2015-01-09
Packaged: 2018-03-06 21:22:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3148937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoraMJigen/pseuds/SoraMJigen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just as the title says. Oneshot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nicholas Cage as Doctor Who

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly this was a drabble of boredum that I felt like posting on here. It was inspired by Geeksaresexy's what if Doctor Who was an American program post. One of the Doctors was Nicholas Cage.

"Doctor?!"

Terror unfurled rapidly in your frame. The man before you seemed to combust with golden flames licking at his palms and face, blinding you with its brightness. One moment he had been severely injured and smiling at you, knowing full well that you would do the best you could to help heal his wound, but it would be for naught. He was a Time Lord and regeneration was his way of cheating death.

Flames spat from his finger tips, igniting the console. You jumped back, uncertain of the scene before you, trying to see through the fire, and find your friend. Unidentifiable features worked their way onto the face, as you watched your friend vanish into the fire, and from it came someone completely new.Where your friend had gone to, you weren't sure as you saw the flames flicker and slowly give way to someone new.

Shrieking off the fire, the flames tore from his body and clung to the walls of the Tardis. The craft began to violently quake and shake as it tore through an oncoming meteor shower. Every rock struck the Tardis with a strong force that sent you and the man tumbling throughout the Tardis. Grabbing the railing, the new Doctor looked up at the scene before him as his mind wracked for some sort of answer.

Sharply you looked around, searching the Tardis for this new man. Finally finding him on the other side, you shakily stood, planting yourself to a part of the wall that wasn't burning. This man bewildered you with confusion and interest. He was not the man you knew before, his intense eyes were so much different from your friend. Slowly looking around, he noticed that the Tardis was quickly burning from the transformation. Still shaking from the flight through the shower, he immediately gripped the console as though claiming it and examined every button. It was strange, so familiar, but so new to him he grit his teeth and turned away from it.

Looking up at you, a grin appeared on his face, sending shivers down your spine. It was filled with danger and adventure; you were unsure to fear it or love it. Sinking deeper into the wall, you felt the burning of his stare and the flames of the regeneration crawl on your skin as he spoke in a lethally challenging voice that sliced any tension within the space craft.

"I’m going to steal the Declaration of Independence."


End file.
